dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel
Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel is a Bio Sentinel from Verdanth. She uses the power of pheromones to manipulate all creatures around her. Weapons Salilla uses Scentennae as her basc Weapon. Base Stats Lore Salilla always had the talent of using pheromones to manipulate every living thing around her. Her talent made her really powerful and smart. When Crogenitor Astra found out how her ability to manipulate living things was based on pheromones, he invited her to his lab. Salilla learned a lot from her new mentor, and Astra felt like a father to her. Astra felt the same to his "child" and knew how much potential she has. When the Darkspore invaded Verdanth, Salilla decided to use what she learned and turn the Darkspore against each other with her pheromonal abilities. Appearance Salilla is humanoid in appearance, but only has one leg. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Salilla Alpha. Basic Attack: Scented Slam Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Salilla throws a powerful punch that deals physical damage. She also releases spores that have a 40% chance to inflict disease on the target. If she attacks four times in sucession, the next punch will deal double damage and have a 100% chance of inflicting disease. Unique Ability: Pheromone Seduction Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 35 Salilla releases relaxation pheromones that literally seduce enemies into becoming Salilla's pets! All pets "acquired" are affected further by Salilla's stats. Squad Ability: Hallucination Gas Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 45 The user fires hundreds of spores around itself, causing enemies withing the AoE to hallucinate and become completely unaware of anything. All attacks will backfire while they are affected. Modifiers *'Salilla's Hallucination Gas: Doubles effect duration, but increases Power Cost.' (??'s Affix) *'Salilla's Hallucination Gas: Causes enemies to be taunted toward each other.' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Aromatherapy Every 10 seconds, Salilla creates a healing AoE that heals 5% of every hero's health and power. This affects Salilla, too. 'Overdrive' Every 5 seconds, Salilla creates a healing AoE that heals 10% of every hero's health and power. This affects Salilla, too. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Roar of Derision Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 'Salilla charges to the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies within '8'm for '''5 '''seconds and taking '''25% less damage from all sources during that time.' Beta - Healing Sprite Range: Self Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 21 ''Summons a flying creature which periodically heals Salilla or allies for '''X-X health. The creature will vanish after 30 seconds.'' Gamma - Enrage Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: instant Power Cost: 16 'Sends the targeted ally into a rage, Increasing the damage of non-periodic attacks by '''X '''for 30 seconds and regenerating '''X health over that period.' Delta - Virulent Vines Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 27 ''''Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals 'X''' energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing '''X energy damage to each.'' Gallery Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel.png|Alpha Variant Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel (1).png|Beta Variant Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel (2).png|Gamma Variant Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel (3).png|Delta Variant Spore 2012-07-13 20-34-48.png Spore 2012-07-13 20-33-15.png Spore 2012-07-13 20-32-11.png Spore 2012-07-13 20-29-30.png Trivia *Salilla is the only monopodal Hero, but not the only monopodal character. Strontnium Fist is an example. *Technically, Salilla has no eyes. The glowing spots on her face make them look like eyes. Category:Bio Category:Sentinels Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Verdanth Category:End Heroes